Perfect Daughters
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: There is always a decision that a person will always regret. When Usagi opened her eyes, it was too late. "If only I had followed them ..." "Filhas Perfeitas"' translation - One-Shot - Needing a BETA!


_**I desperately need a BETA for this story! **_

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi._

"I'm leaving, mom. I don't belong here! ", she told me one day. She was in her room preparing a big suitcase when I entered and asked her what she was doing. Her big blue eyes, although betrayed sadness, shone with great determination. And determination was what defined my youngest daughter, Kousagi. And every time I faced that strong girl, I felt a wall standing up, breaking us apart. And I felt like a failure. I never guessed why she was so determined, ambitious and lonely. Chibiusa had told me that Kousagi did not have a good relationship with my friends' daughters, but I never believed. Only now I realize how much I've been blind at the time, not seeing my little girl absent from those girls, on her own, preparing her moment of escape to freedom since she was six years old.

My eldest was married and she was about to give me a grandchild. And my youngest was opening her wings to faraway lands, far away from me. Whenever I thought about it, a pain ailed me. And it reminded me that I was a dreadful mother, who created two perfect daughters.

-Usagi? - Someone called me. However, I did not take my eyes off the window, where I saw my youngest running to the car, dragging her suitcase along the way. Her sister ran behind, as much as she could with her so advanced pregnancy. And my heart gave a jump. She was going away without saying goodbye. Maybe if I follow them…

-Usagi? - They call me again. And, this time, I could not ignore. Their faces were too serious. I vaguely noticed that Minako, Haruka and Michiru were the only Sailors that were not present. And I knew why. Mina, Minako's daughter, was the most unbearable girl that I've ever seen. She was spoiled, vain, temperamental and so manipulative that she even managed to achieve the feat of making Ami's daughter – who was born with some innocence – a rebel. And that day, the young girl had planted another evil seed. So bad, that her mother was not present in such important meeting. So important, that I was watching my daughters flying away. ...

They have continued the conversation without me. And, finally, I heard the most important points of the meeting. A new enemy threatened the peace that the country was well rested. I had ordered Haruka to monitor a certain woman, who we suspected was giving information to these beings, helping them to conquer the Earth. And the result of that investigation did not gain the desired fruits. A strong attack had wounded Uranus' Sailor Scout.

-Haruka is in coma and the Michiru doesn't leave her bed. -Reported Setsuna, before the serious looks she was receiving, mine included. -Before losing consciousness, she managed to say to Michiru that the woman knows more than we suspected.

-How so? – Asked Makoto, slowly. I turned my attention to the window again, watching Kousagi talking to her sister, and Mamoru getting closer to them. The conversation was brief and I knew that I had failed again, when I saw my husband embrace our daughters washed in tears and get into the car, willing to take our youngest to the airport. Chibiusa also entered, before yelling a few words for someone who was a few feet from her. Probably her husband. Before the car left, I could feel Kousagi' eyes on me, as if she knew I was watching her from the window. A painful and immortal pain crushed into my heart.

Behind me, I heard Setsuna sighing heavily.

-She knows about us, our children and family. At this time, none of us is safe. We have to take action to protect our families.

And, in a way, looking at the place where Kousagi' car had been parked just a moment ago, I knew I had failed. I failed and so I have lost my perfect daughters.

Minako's daughter was pregnant, with only eighteen years old. And she did not know who the father was. Minako would share her problems with the others and they agreed, also sharing their own problems and sometimes even desiring to return back in time. However, whenever I came into the room, they would shut up immediately, sending me looks of pity and consolation. Because they knew what I knew. The enemy was approaching and we could only do little. The new generation of sailor scouts was ruined and the only hope had died in a car accident. They knew that my daughters were the only ones able to be leaders. Because I had created perfect daughters. Perfect daughters that I failed, though my friends would tell me otherwise. Sometimes, I felt that I never had failed as a mother. That, in comparison with their children, my daughters have become perfect by my own value. But I knew that the merit or it belonged to their father, or it belonged to themselves.

I had no problems with it. They were perfect. Perfect daughters that I lost. If only I had followed them...

My son-in-law was playing with my granddaughter in the garden, his eyes betraying the bright smile he was showing. Because he would create that little girl alone. That little girl who was much more than a granddaughter to me. She was the choice of my daughter. Chibiusa' life for her daughter's. And I wouldn't expect another choice of my perfect eldest daughter.

Next to me, my husband sighed, as he watched the two, his gaze lost in the horizon. The same determined eyes that once belonged to Kousagi, were now dead and defeated. His hands grabbed the wheelchair with an angry force and I knew what he was thinking. That he should have died instead of them. Better that than our daughters dead and he invalid.

I sat on his lap and kissed him softly, not wanting to spread those dark thoughts, not wanting that surviving guilt taking him away me. Because I was the one to blame. The Gods have given me something powerful and I failed, leaving me just this pain in my chest. I had two perfect daughters but I let them go.

If only I had followed them…


End file.
